Kingdom High
by KingdomHigh
Summary: The heroes of Kingdom Hearts face their most challenging task yet... high school.


"Welcome all new students to Kingdom High. I understand many of you have special… abilities, but in this school, the goal is to give you a normal high school experience. Each of you was given a power band that you must have on your wrist at all times. This prevents you from calling forth your weapon as long as you are on campus. Oh, and know this. The choices you make at this school will determine if you walk the road to light or the road to darkness." Headmaster Ansem stated, addressing the new students. "I would also like to introduce Student Body President and Vice President Riku and Lea, who each have a message for you. Lea?"  
"Thanks Headmaster-dude. Yo, the name's Lea. Got it memorized? No? Well…" Lea turns around, removes his power band, and burns the letters L-E-A into the side of the building. "How about now?"  
"LEA! WE TALKED ABOUT THIS. POWER BAND ON… NOW!" Ansem said.

"Oh, lighten up Headmaster. It's not permanent. I can fix that if you… OW… what was that for Riku?" Lea says, rubbing the back of his head. "I was just messing around."

"Behave yourself. Do you want to have to go see Yen Sid again? Last time that happened, you were on bathroom cleaning duty for a semester." Riku said, walking up to the microphone. "Hello all, my name is Riku. Our headmaster said that your choices will determine if you walk the road to light or darkness, but, if you find the right group of friends, make the right choices, and be determined in your studies, you might just find yourself walking the road to dawn. Good luck."

"Thank you, Riku. New students will be in Dorm Building A. Please make your way to your dorms where you will find out who your roommates are." Headmaster Ansem said, walking off stage.

* * *

"Ven… Ven… VEN!" Roxas yells, waking his twin brother up from his slumber. "Get your ass up. We have places to be. You managed to sleep through the entire freshman introduction. You really need to focus this time."

"Rox, please. Remember, I got this." Ven says, trying to summon his keyblade, not noticing the power band on his wrist. "Wait… what? Come on… come on… Roxas, are you having problems summoning your keyblade?"

"If you were listening, you would have heard that…" Roxas starts.

"You would have heard that the use of all weapons on campus is prohibited. You would have also heard that you should be heading to Dorm Building A instead of just wandering around aimlessly. But, I guess some people just need more sleep than others. I mean, come on. Not all of us can be a handsome as me"

"Who are you and what makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Ven says, turning around.

"Sora? Van? What are y'all doing here?" Roxas says, giving Sora a hug.

"And Sora, what makes you think you're more handsome than me?" Ven says, shaking Van's hand.

"Well, let's start with my hair."  
"Oh, I know you aren't starting there."  
"Well, it's better than yours…"

Van and Roxas slowly start walking away while their older brothers continue to argue about whose hair is better.

"So, Van, have you seen the rooming arrangements yet? Ven hasn't been able to get five feet without starting something."

"Yes. It looks like room 1 is me, you, and some kid named G. I asked around about him. He's a tall, but clumsy guy. Apparently he doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Room 2 is those two…"  
"oh no…"  
"Yeah, anyway, it's those two and some kid named Don. Apparently he has a fiery temper, but people normally blame that on his size. He's something like 5 feet even, if not smaller. That should end badly."

"Well, at least our room should be somewhat normal." Roxas said, looking at his phone.

"Waiting to hear from someone?"

"He better. We have only been talking about this for a year now. Hey Roxxi." Xion said, hugging Roxas from behind and kissing his cheek.

"Hello there. We talked about the whole 'Roxxi' thing Xion. Please stop." Roxas said, blushing. "Have you seen your rooming arrangement yet?"

"Yes. I'm with Kairi, from primary school. Remember her?"  
"Kinda. Longish pink hair?"  
"Yeah. It's me, her, and this bookworm Namine. Going to be a fun semester."

"Hello there. Name's Van. How are you gorgeous?" Van says, trying to move Roxas out of the way. "Are you two a thing or can a guy take a beautiful girl out for coffee?"

"Uh… no. We aren't and you can't. Try to be less straight forward next time slick. Rox, I need to go unpack. Let's meet for lunch later. Alright? You can buy this time." Xion says, jogging off to the dorms.

"Dude…" Van says.

"Don't. She's off limits. I don't want to mess anything up with her."

"How 'bout this. You have a week before I make a move on her again. Try not to blow it. All the girls want the Van, it's only a matter of time. Speaking of time, we should probably go unpack and meet the new guy."

"What about those two?" Roxas says, pointing to Ven and Sora, who are still arguing about whose hair is better.

"Ignore them. They'll get tired soon. If they are still out here before lights out, just bring out some food and water for them and leave them be."

The two start walking towards the dorm, ready for the upcoming semester, not aware that friendships, relationships, and even blood will be pitted against each other by the end of the year.

* * *

"Coach Terra, Dr. Xemnas, Professor Xehanort, I would like to introduce a new instructor to our humble school. This is Professor Mickey. He is here as a history instructor to replace Professor Braig, who suffered an injury over the break. Braig should be back by mid-terms, but for now Mickey will be taking over his classes." Ansem said, looking at the instructors.  
"Well, let's hope it's nothing to… serious. I would hate to have such a humble member of our staff gone for too long." Professor Xehanort said, looking quickly at Dr. Xemnas.  
"But, headmaster, shouldn't this decision be decided by all members of the board? I mean, you and Coach Terra showed up today and said that the two of you made the decision." Dr. Xemnas said, taking a drink of water. "It's only fair. No offense, Mickey."  
"I handpicked Mickey from a list of possible hires. His resume is perfect. If I recall correctly, Xemnas, it was you and Xehanort who asked me to hire Braig. It was only fair to let me and Terra choose this next hire. Now, I want all of you to be professional with each other. Terra, a moment in my office when we are done here."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. Now, I have Lea, Riku, and Aqua, who will be here shortly, advising the three new groups of students. Do not forget, we have students from another school coming in a few weeks for the yearly tournament. Each advisor will select a student for the tournament, then one of the advisors will be selected to face the advisor from the visiting school. So, with all that said, let us have a good semester. You are all dismissed. Terra, My office." Ansem said, standing up and walking towards the door. "Oh, and one more thing. These students aren't dumb. They probably have already figured out where their power bands don't work. Monitor these areas, but, unless it's a life or death situation, leave the stopping of the fights to the advisors. Let's see how this new group handles life at Kingdom High."


End file.
